The search for Dorballom the movie
by acumashindorballomu
Summary: Finally I finished the movie for The search for Dorballom . This time i did it alone with nobody's help :P Enjoy the sequel to the previous fanfic The search for Dorballom :


Some time has passed since the Dorballom incident . Evreyone has gone back to their normal lifes .

But evreything is not that right as it seems .

At the place where Kokujo dueled Zakira and defeated him something strange was going on . Darkness was getting out the hole where Dorballom totomeda'd Zakira and one day a blue hand sorrounded by a dark aura got out of the hole .

Meanwhile at the town where our heroes are living .

" Totomeda Rothus the Traveler ! " Jamira ordered .

The opponent fell on the ground defeated .

" Heh I'm still in shape after that 'delete' " Jamira said smiling .

" O rly ? " a familiar voice said .

It was the o rly owl .

" And here I thought I got rid of you " Jamira laughed .

" O rly ? " the owl asked again .

Then Jamira noticed a sad clown walking on the streets .

" Could that be.....Toto ? " Jamira asked himself and ran to him " Hey Toto are you ok ? "

The clown turned his face to him .

" Ok ? How could I be ok when I lost my gadgets and home...I'm poor and the only thing I have left is my deck ! And since no one else is helping me I might as well sell it to buy something to eat " Toto said with a sad expression on his face .

" Don't be that hopeless you will find a sollution " Jamira said smiling and tapping Toto's back .

" I hope you're right " Toto said continuing his walk .

A few minutes after he was gone , Kokujo appeared .

" K-Kokujo ? " Jamira said . " Hi there what have you been doing lately ? "

He didn't get any response . Kokujo continued his walking .

" Now this is weird where could he be going ? "

Kokujo walked lonely on the streets looking angry sometimes to the sky . He went to the train station and there he sit on a seat waiting for the next train . After some minutes he had a strange feeling and walked to an abandoned deposit from that train station . He opnened it and saw Malice resting there . Her costume was pretty dirty .

" Malice wake up " Kokujo said .

" Huh ? Who's there ? Kokujo ! "

" Long time no see ... what are you doing there ? "

" Just resting . After Zakira was defeated I had no home and now I'm trying to survive how I can " the girl said while getting up and cleaning the dirt from her clothes .

" About Zakira " Kokujo said . " Did you have the feeling I had ? "

" Yes . This means one thing .... he's back ! I was hoping that we could have normal lifes again but this guy never dies "

" This time I will defeat him because I have Dorballom "

" Don't be too self-confident , Kokujo , who knows what new powers he has now "

" Like I care.... well shall we go now ? "

" Where ? " the girl asked .

" I'm taking a train to Zakira's castle . Now Yu is there and she made it an orphanage . I have a feeling that Zakira will go there "

The train came in the station .

Jamira and the owl followed Kokujo and listened to evreything .

" So Zakira is back " Jamira said .

" O rly ? " the owl asked .

" I don't know really if this is true but if Kokujo is going then I don't want to miss the fun " the red haired boy said and ran with the owl in the train .

The train took off .

Meanwhile at Zakira's castle .

Yumama was watching the kids playing in the castle's garden .

" Brother if you wouldn't have been power greedy then we could've been together now " she said and remembered how she was playing with Zakira when she was younger .

" Yu are you ok ? " a kid asked her .

" Yes I'm fine how about I go and get some cookies for you and your friends ? "

" Yaay " the kid yelled happy and ran back to the others .

Yumama walked towards the kitchen and in one of the corridors she saw a dragon head statue on one of the walls .

" That's odd I haven't seen this thing here before " she said and pulled it .

Then a dark corridor appeared along with some stairs wich were going down . Yumama walked a bit scarred and arrived in a dark laboratory .

" This must be the lab where Toto was doing all his evil stuff for Zakira " she thought .

She walked and saw lots of gadgets , computers and chemicals on the tables and then she heared a man moan . Yu got scarred and then she saw a naked man with green marks on his skin tied on a chair . She ran to him and saw that it was Shori Kirifuda .

" Oh my God , mister Shori Kirifuda are you ok ? " Yu asked while untying him .

" Yumama..........I.......I...." Shori said and fainted .

She picked him up , put him on her shoulder and took him to her room .

Meanwhile at Kokujo and Malice .

Kokujo was sitting quietly on his seat and same was for Malice .

Jamira was spying them .

" Now this is weird why they aren't talking to each other ? " Jamira asked while the owl was sitting on his head .

Then Kokujo took out his deck and a suit case with cards and put them on the table . Then he started working on his deck .

" Why are you working on your deck ? Afraid that Zakira might be more powerfull ? "

" Actually I'm doing just some minor changes . I know that Zakira will have new tricks so I want to be ready " Ko replied and continued working on his deck .

Malice then stared outside . The moon was rising and it was giving power to her moon mark . The mark started absorbing the energy from the moon . Malice knew that she will need this for what was about to happen . The she heared Kokujo putting his deck and suit case back His deck was done .

" The deck is ready ? " she asked .

" Heh Zakira won't know what hit him " Ko smiled .

The train arrived in the station wich was near Zakira's castle . Yumama was waiting for them in the station .

" Hi Kokujo and Malice " she said smiling .

" Yumama how did you know that we were coming ? " Malice asked .

" I'll explain later now lets go in my castle and have supper " she replied and the 3 left .

Jamira and the owl followed them .

When they entered the castle , Kokujo and Malice were greeted with flowers by Yu and the kids .

" Yumama you didn't have to do this " Malice said surprised .

" You are our guests and we want to wish you a warm welcome to our castle . Now I gotta go and get dinner ready , kids you take them to the living room " Yu said while running to the kitchen .

Back at Jamira .

He was climbing the walls of the castle .

" Damn why didn't Zakira put some stairs for spies ? " he said while climbing angry .

Then he reached the window of the kitchen . Yumama opened it and threw out the garbage on Jamira wich fell on the ground .

Back at Kokujo .

The kids finished eating their food and went to sleep leaving Kokujo , Malice and Yumama alone .

" So Yu we will be honest and straight to the subject... Zakira is back " Malice said looknig serious " We are 100 % sure that he will come here "

" I already knew that " Yu said looking serious .

" What ? But how ? " Malice asked .

" Today I found Toto's lab and there I found mister Shori Kirifuda "

" Shori Kirifuda " Kokujo said while getting up from his chair .

" Yes , he was tied to a chair , starving , naked , with green marks on his skin, hurt and he went unconcious as I untied him . I took him to my room and on the way he woke up and said that Zakira is back and that you are coming "

" Can you take us to him ? "

" Yes lets go " Yu said while getting up from her chair .

Jamira wich was spying heared evreything and climbed to Yu's room . But when he almost reached the window , a mosquito bited his hand and he fell again .

" This day can't just get any worse "

" O rly " the owl asked while staring towards a dark figure sorrounded by a purple aura wich was in front of them .

" Who are you ? " Jamira asked but got no response .

Meanwhile at Yumama's room .

Kokujo , Malice and Yu entered the room and saw Shori on the bed .

" He's been sleeping since I left him here . I'll go and make him something to eat . You can wake him up " Yu said and left to the kitchen .

Malice sit on a chair while Kokujo went closer to the bed . Then he stopped and said .

" Mister Shori Kirifuda wake up "

" Huh ? Who's there ? " Shori said while opening his eyes .

" It's me , Kokujo Kyoshiro , the Black Death "

" Kokujo what are you doing here ? "

" I have some unsolved buisness with Zakira "

" Zakira.....I remember now I dueled him and lost a few weeks ago "

" And you got deleted "

" I know ..... but the bastard didn't let me trapped in the green stone . He took me out , took off my clothes and tied me on a chair in Toto's lab . There he ordered Toto to make experiments on my skin to find out why I'm still alive , why these green marks appeared , what effects they have , etc . It was a nightmare . And one day I was woke up by an explosion and saw nothing but smoke . Since then I've been left alone untill Yumama found me "

" Let me explain " Kokujo continued " It was I who caused the explosion because I dueled Toto and defeated him . Then I defeated Zakira and Yu took control of the castle . But now it seems that Zakira is back from the dead . I feel that he will come here "

" Then what are we waiting for ? Lets get out there and wait for him " Shori said while getting up from the bed . ( He still was naked ) .

" HEY THERE ARE GIRLS IN THIS ROOM AS WELL " Malice yelled blushing and covered her eyes .

" Oops " Shori said while taking the pelt and covering himself . " Kokujo may I know who is this miss ? "

" This is Malice , Zakira's ex-minion and one of the survivors of the shinigamis . It's safe now , Malice , you can open your eyes "

" Forgive me sir I should've said something instead of sitting on the chair and listening " Malice said .

" Nah it's no problem now I think I should find some clothes " Shori replied .

Then Yumama came with a sandwich and a glass of milk .

" Here mister Shori Kirifuda , you must be hungry " she said giving it to him .

" Thanks Yu " Shori said while sitting on the bed and eating the sandwich " Do you have any clothes for me ? "

" Of course I just found your clothes and deck in my brother's room , but you should eat before you dress up . Kokujo and Malice I think you should go and start guarding the castle . "

Back at Jamira .

The dark figure didn't answer and Jamira and the owl were very scarred . Just then the dark figure made a hole and Terror Pit hands came out and tried to catch them . Jamira and the owl ran as far as they could but the hands still catched them and pulled them to the dark figure .

" Who........who are you ? " Jamira said scarred .

Then he finally saw the dark figure's face better and saw that it was Zakira .

" Oh no it can't be......." the boy said scarred .

Meanwhile at Kokujo and Malice .

" Malice "

" Yes , Kokujo ? "

" What will you do after evreything is over ? "

" I don't know......I'll try to survive on my way "

" Malice , you don't have to do this . If you want you can live with me "

" Is it just me or the Black Death just invited me to live with him ? " Malice said happy .

" Yeah well.......uhm......"

Then both Kokujo and Malice laughed and blushed .

" Hey there " Shori said while climbing down the stairs .

" Mister Kirifuda " Kokujo said " Where is Yumama ? "

" She went to sleep after I dressed up . Now lets start our work "

Before the 3 could even move , an explosion appeared from outside . They ran and then a Death Phoenix burned down the walls . Zakira appeared sorrounded by the dark aura wich created some ghostly minions .

" Zakira is here ! " Kokujo exclaimed . " Malice go and protect Yumama and the kids , mister Kirifuda take care of the ghosts I'll take care of the Death Phoenix ! "

Malice and Shori ran leaving Kokujo alone with Zakira and Death Phoenix .

" Take care of him " Zakira said while leaving .

" You're not going anywhere Zakira ! " Kokujo yelled and was about to run after when when Death Phoenix threw dark fire from its wings to him .

Kokujo dodged the fire and the phoenix came closer . The big create opened its mouth ready to eat him when Kokujo's deck started shining and Ballom came out .Death phoenix jumped on Ballom and tried burning its bone armor when Ballom fired a big laser ball on the phoenix's body turning it in ash .

" Lets go after Zakira ! " Kokujo said and jumped on Ballom's shoulder .

Meanwhile at Yumama .

Yumama was trying to evacuate the kids from the castle when Malice came .

" Malice I'm so happy to see you " Yu exclaimed .

" Hurry lets take you and the kids outta here " Malice said and ran with them towards a secret passage way .

Meanwhile at Shori .

He was having a hard time with his opponents because they were strong .

" Ike Demonic Holy Spirit Balforce destroy his Magma Dragon Jagalzor and now Shaodw Moon Cursed Shade destroy his Cavern Raider ! " the ghost ordered .

" And also Unleashed Getchell destroy his Bolshack Yamato Dragon and I will put one card from my hand to my shields ! " the other ghost said .

" Argh these guys are giving me a hard time " Shori said a bit angry . " My turn I evolve Bolberg Cross Dragon into Super Dragon Valkyrias and put from my mana zone to battle zone Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon ! Also for my other opponent I summon Pyrofighter Magnus ! "

" Ou crap we're in trouble " the ghosts said .

" And now Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon throw his final shields to the graveyard ! Super Dragon Valkyrias totomeda ! Also for my other opponent I attack with Bolmeteus Steel Dragon to throw your final hields to the graveyard as well and now Pyrofighter Magnus totomeda ! "

Both ghosts were defeated and Shori continued his way .

Meanwhile at Yumama , Malice and the kids .

They were going in the passage Malice knew but instead of getting out of the castle they entered Toto's lab . Yu and Malice were surprised to see that some machines were working . Then they heared a familiar voice .

" CAACACACACACA I'm finally back in my lab ! "

It was Toto wich was sitting again on his wheelchair .

" Toto , how did you come here ? " Malice asked .

" Easy I've followed Kokujo and ended up here and now I'm finally back at my home ! "

" So what will you do now ? " Yu asked worried .

" I'll kidnap the kids for experiments , kill the rest of you especially Zakira and then take over the world CAACACACACA ! "

" Tsh once a bad guys forever a bad guy " Malice said angry .

She threw her whip towards Toto but a giant robot caught her . The robot was one of Toto's creatures Invincible Giant Omegablack Z .

" CAACACACA and now to take what I wanted ! " Toto said while pushing a button .

Then the whole lab became an UFO and it went after Zakira .

When Shori arrived it was too late , Toto took off with Malice , Yumama and the kids as hostages .

" Shit I gotta find a way to save them " he thought .

Then Shori's deck started shining and Bolberg Cross Dragon appeared in front of him . Shori jumped on him and when he was about to leave he heared a voice .

" Hey wait for me "

It was Kokujo with his Ballom .

" Toto came and kidnapped Malice , Yu and the kids " Shori said .

" This is not good at all ! Now we have 2 enemies : Zakira and Toto ! Lets go fast ! "

Ballom and Bolberg Cross Dragon flied after the UFO .

Meanwhile in the UFO , the kids and Yu were trapped by Toto in a cage .

" Don't worry my experiments on you will start as soon as I kill Zakira CAACACACA " Toto said to them laughing .

Then Malice's deck started shining and her Ballom Emperror appeared and destroyed Toto's Omegablack Z .

" WHAT THE ? WHAT'S THAT THING DOING HERE ? " Toto yelled .

" I don't know but now you will release them " Malice said pointing to the cage where Yu and the kids where locked .

" Sure " Toto saild while pressing a button .

Then Ballom Emperror dissapeared .

" What the .... " Malice said surprised .

" I canceled all the energy from the air of the UFO that gives life to creatures . Here's how we do it ...we have a little duel . The winner gets them ! " Toto said pointing to the cage .

After some turns .

" I summon Trox General of Destruction ! " Malice said " Trox makes you discard 1 card for each dark creature I have ! "

Toto discarded Aqua Surfer and Aqua Super Emeral and looked angry towards Malice .

" And now Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil breack shield ! "

" Tsh my turn I summon El Kaiou and War Attack Ace Machine Tolnaidar ! And now Transparent Bullet Soul – Skull Hunter breack another shield ! "

" Tsh I evolve Trox into Ballom Emperror Lord of Demons ! IKE BALLOM EMPERROR DESTROY ALL HIS CREATURES AND DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS ! Also I get to draw 3 cards thanks to Trash Train ! Now ike Trash Train breack ......"

" Shield Trigger Aqua Surfer send Train back to your hand and now I summon Aqua Super Emeral and replace one of my shields with a card from my hand also I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards ! Next I summon El Kaoiu and evolve him into Invincible Giant Gomach V ! Ike Gomach V breack a shield ! "

" Tsh my turn I summon Magical Dragon Babelginus ! I destroy Babelginus and revive my Olzekia wich will destroy Aqua Super Emeral and Gomach V ! I destroy my Olzekia and now Ballom Emperror breack his final shields ! "

" No it's not over ! I shall not lose to you ! " Toto said angry " I summon 2 El Kaoiu and War Attack Ace Machine Tolnaidar ! "

" Heh I summon Fuuma Bajir the Soul Weapon and Shiver of Sealed Devil Jumazohl ! Now Bajir is a demon command IKE BALLOM EMPERROR TOTOMEDA ! "

" Block it El Kaiou ! My turn Nninja strike 4 I summon Jenius Janit of the Hidden Blade to send Bajir back to your hand and now I evolve Janit and El Kaiou into Steel Meteor Pengkaiser ! CAAACACA IKE PENGKAISER DESTROY BALLOM EMPERROR ! "

" Grrr he has Pengkaiser and Tolnaidar and no shields while I have just Jumazohl and 2 shields ! "The cards from my hand are Fuuma Bajir and Hell Scrapper wich can't help me too much ! I depend on the next card I will draw now " Malice thought .

" CAACACACACA so Malice care to give up ? " Toto asked her smiling .

" NEVER ! " she yelled while drawing her next card " SHINKA JUMAZOHL BECOME BALLOM MASTER OF DEATH ! IKE BALLOM TOTOMEDA ! "

Toto fell down hurt . He got up coughing .

" Release them as you promised ! " Malice ordered .

" Okay but you won't like it " Toto said while pressing a button .

Then the cage fell from the ufo .

" You bastard " Malice said and then she jumped after them .

" Now to concentrate on the REAL mission .... to kill Zakira " Toto said while looking at his detector . " What the.... Zakira is right under my UFO ? "

Toto looked outside and saw Zakira sorrounded by the dark aura and staring with red cold eyes towards him .

" STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT " Toto yelled and started shooting lazors on Zakira with the UFO guns .

Zakira didn't get hurt at all and then he entered the UFO . He walked slowly towards Toto .

" Oh my God ! " Toto yelled and fell scarred on the floor .

The clown took out a laser gun and shot Zakira how much he could but it was useless . Zakira then reached him and wispered to his ear .

" Here's what happens to those who betray me "

Meanwhile at Malice .

She managed to save Yu and the kids and freed them from the cage .

" Now what Malice ? " Yu asked .

" Lets go back to the castle to hide you guys ! It's dangerous to be outside ! " Malice said

They all ran and then they met Kokujo and Shori wich were on Ballom on Bolberg Cross Dragon .

" Hurry lets go back ! " Malice said .

They all went back to Zakira's castle . Malice finally found a room where to hide Yu and the kids . When Kokujo , Malice and Shori were about to go after Zakira they saw Toto's UFO blowing up and from it a Supernova Appollonius Dragerion came out . The giant fire phoenix burned down the whole UFO including Toto .

" What shall we do now , Kokujo ? " Malice asked .

" We go out there and give all we got ! Mister Kirifuda you're ready ? "

" I'm more then ready ! "

" Then you go fast and steal for some time as we think of a plan " Ko said .

Shori summoned his Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon and started to fight Zakira and his Supernova Appollonius Dragerion .

" So what's the plan , Kokujo ? " Malice asked .

" We summon our creatrues and try to defeat Zakira ! ' Ko said .

" What ? Then why did you want Shori to leave ? This plan was very easy to think about and ... "

" Sssh , Malice , I wanted to confess to you that deep down inside of me I..love you "

" Kokujo " Malice said blushing " I loved you since the day you entered the shinigami group . "

" After this is over I want you to move at my place I'm serious "

" Thanks for the invite , Kokujo " Malice said " The only thing wich is staying in the way of our happiness is Zakira we have to kill him once and for all "

" Malice....I wish you luck " Kokujo said and grabbed Malice .

Then the 2 touched their mouths and made a beautiful kiss .

" Kokujo.......you're the only man wich made me happy ! Thank you so much for evreything ! " she said and her moon mark started shining .

Then Malice got a moon shaped scythe and she ran towards the battle field to help Shori . Kokujo also summoned his Supernova Neptune Shuthorn and went after them .

Shori was having a hard time again . Appollonius Dragerion was burning Bolmeteus's lasers and it was reaching him fast . Then Malice appeared with the moon scepter and stabbed Zakira's chest . Zakira fell down from his creature . Malice pulled her scepter trough Zakira's skin ripping it off . Then she noticed that Zakira's body wasn't organic anymore . It was made of darkness and therefore evreything she did didn't hurt Zakira a bit . Zakira was now a ghost revived by the hate of hell to destroy evreyone .

Malice senced that Zakira was trying to pull her in the darkness of his body and she jumped fast from him . Then Kokujo came with his Supernova Neptune Shuthorn and gave the creature the order to attck Supernova Appollonius Dragerion . Neptune Shuthorn threw an ice beam while Appollonius Dragerion threw a fire beam . The fire beam managed to melt the ice beam but that ice became a giant water wave wich fell on Appollonius Dragerion destroying it .

" You did , Kokujo ! " Shori exclaimed .

" It's not over yet " Malice replied . " Zakira is still here "

" Give up , Zakira ! " Kokujo said while approaching him with his Supernova .

" You're sorrounded ! " Shori said while approaching with his Sapphire Dragon .

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " Zakira laughed maniacly .

" IT'S A TRAP ! " Malice yelled .

Then out of the ground some Terror Pit hands grabd Supernova Neptune Shuthorn and then a giant dark phoenix appeared behind Zakira . It was Death Dragerion the Supernova

Death Dragerion fired a giant dark fire beam to Shori destroying his Bolmeteus . Shori fell on the ground hurt .

" Finally I get rid of you , Shori Kirifuda " Zakira said smiling evil " DEATH DRAGERION KILL HIM ! "

The dark phoenix fired a bigger dark fire ray and when it was about to kill Shori , Malice pushed him and got got burned by it .

" Kokujo , forgive me for doing this " Malice said with tears falling from her eyes " Defeat Zakira for me and don't forget to be proud pf being a shinigami "

" Malice...no this can't be ! " Kokujo said without beliving his eyes .

" Kokujo I will always love you ..... good-bye ! " Malice said while closing her eyes .

Her body turned into ashes . The only thing wich was left of her was a moon shaped material of her costume .

Kokujo took that material , stared a bit to it and then yelled .

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ZAKIRA YOU BASTARD !!!!! I WILL KILL YOU !!!!!!! "

" Lets see you do this " Zakira said smiling .

" I SUMMON LORD OF DEMONS DORBALLOOOOOOOOOOOOM !!!!!!!! "

The giant demon appeared and fired a big lazor destroying the dark phoenix but Zakira was still alive . Then Dorballlom dissapeared all of a sudden .

" Huh ? What happened to my Dorballom ? " Kokujo asked surprised .

" You fool ! Your Dorballom destroy all creature summoning energy from the air when it destroyed my Death Dragerion ! Now we can't summon any creatures unless we don't duel ! "

" Very well then ZAKIRA I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL ! " Kokujo yelled .

" Kokujo don't ! " Shori said worried " You don't know with who you're dealing with ! This is a new Zakira with new tricks ! "

" So what ? This time I'll defeat this bastard ! "

" But Kokujo he might be luring you into a trap and..."

" HE KILLED MALICE !! I DON'T CARE IF I FALL IN TRAP ! IF I FALL IN THAT TRAP THEN I'LL DIE AND MEET MALICE IN HEAVEN OR HELL I DON'T CARE !!!!!! " Kokujo yelled angrier than ever .

" Heh ready for your last duel ? " Zakira asked as he put his dark shining deck on the dueling table .

After a few turns .

" I summon Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said .

" I summon Bloody Dragoon ! " Zakira said .

" I summon Maxval Electro-Fuuma ! "

" I summon Fuuma Bajir Soul Weapon ! "

" I cast Eureka Charger and draw 1 card and the charger goes to my mana zone ! "

" I cast Volcano Charger and destroy your Maxval ! "

" I summon Aquan ! Now I shall reveal my top 5 cards from my deck and the dark ones go to my hand the rest to my graveyard ! The cards are : Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil , Energy Stream , Daidalos General of Fury , Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye and Crystal Memory ! Energy Stream and Crystal Memory go to graveyard the rest to my hand ! And now I shall summon Melnia the Aqua Shadow and end ! "

" I summon God Lupia and another Bloody Dragoon ! " Zakira said .

" I summon Maxval Electro-Fuuma and Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil ! Now ike Melnia the Aqua Shadow breack his shield ! " Kokujo said .

" Tsh shield trigger Terror Pit destroy Trash Train ! My turn I summon Heavy Dragon God ! I destroy Bloody Dragoon and draw 1 card and now you have to destroy one of your creatrues as well ! "

" I destroy Aquan ! "

" Then I tap God Lupia and use its tap ability to destroy my Fuuma Bajir , Bloody Dragoon and God Lupia ! And now I shall destroy your Melnia and summon Death Destruction God ! GOD LINK Heavy Death God ! I end hehehe "

" Grr I summon Romanoff the 1st and put Terror Pit in my graveyard ! Then I summon Daidalos General of Fury and end my turn ! "

" Heh my turn I summon Metal Dragon God ! I destroy one of your mana and now GOD LINK HEAVY DEATH METAL !!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA IKE HEAVY DEATH METAL BREACK ALL HIS SHIELDS !!!!!!!! "

Kokujo didn't block the attack .

" Shield triggers I cast Cyber Brain and Crystal Memory ! I draw 3 cards and also search in my deck for a card ! My move I cast Miraculous Plague ! HAH I can't choose your god creatures but the spell make you choose it hehe ! " Ko said smiling .

" Grrr I destroy Death Destruction God and send Heavy Dragon God to my hand ! "

" And now Zakira its time for you to see my REAL POWER !!!! IKE ROMANOFF DOUBLE BREACK HIS SHIELDS AND I ACTIVATE MY TERROR PIT FROM MY GRAVEYARD TO DESTROY YOUR METAL DRAGON GOD ! AND NOW IKE DAIDALOS DOUBLE BREA.......... "

" Shield trigger Terror Pit destroy Daidalos ! " Zakira said while showing the card releived . My move YOU'RE FINISHED , KOKUJO , MANA GALAXY VORTEX I TAKE WESTERN BARREL , DARK LUPIA AND TRASH TRAIN FROM MY MANA ZONE AND EVOLVE THEM ALL INTO DEATH DRAGERION THE SUPERNOVA ! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA ! "

The giant dark phoenix appeared .

" Oh no , this is not good " Shori said worried .

" IKE DEATH DRAGERION ATTACK ROMANOFF ! AND NOW I SEND WESTERN BARREL , DARK LUPIA AND TRASH TRAIN TO MY GRAVEYARD AND ALL CREATURES LOSE 3000 POWER WICH MEANS BYE BYE MAXVAL ! IKE DRAGERION DESTROY ROMANOFF ! "

" Block it Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo said angry .

" My turn I summon Fernando the 7th Emperror of Mystic Light and now Romanoff ike breack his final shield and I activate Terror Pit to destroy your Death Dragerion ! "

Zakira looked angry as the Terror Pit hands destroyed Death Drageriong and saw the the final shield wasn't a trigger .

" My turn I summon Necrodragon Guljeneraid and end " Zakira said angry .

" My turn ! " Kokujo said . " I evolve Fernando the 7th into DORBALLOM LORD OF DEMONS ! "

Then a lightning stroke and the gigantic demon Dorballom appeared once more .

" You're finished , Zakira ! I will send you back in hell where you belong IKE DORBALLOM TOTOMEDA ! " Kokujo yelled .

" NO ! AFTER ALL MY EFFORTS TO HAVE MY LONG AWAITED REVENGE ON YOU NOW YOU DEFEAT ME AGAIN WITH DORBALLOM ? " Zakira yelled whild .

Dorballom fired a dark ball on Zakira and then a gate opened and fire chains caught Zakira and pulled him to hell . Then the gate closed and evreything went back to normal .

Then the run rised .

Zakira's castle was partially destroyed . Kokujo and Shori walked back there and saw Yu and the kids .

" Are you ok ? " Yumama asked them .

" Yes we are " Shori answered .

" But where is Malice ? " she asked .

" I'm afraid she didn't make it " Kokujo said and looked at the ground .

Then they heared a voice from the sun .

" What has been wrong shall be repaired "

Then they saw in front of them Jamira , the o rly owl and Malice asleep on the ground .

" They're alive ! " Kokujo yelled happy and ran to Malice . " Wake up it's me Kokujo ! "

" Wha-what happened ? " Malice said while opening her eyes .

" Zakira is gone once and for all ! We're finally free ! " Kokujo said .

" Hey what about me ? I'm an important character as well ! " Jamira said .

" O rly ? " the owl asked .

" You shut up I'm not talking to you ! " Jamira said angry .

" O rly ? " the owl asked him again .

" Grrr SHUT UP ALREADY ! " Jamira yelled .

" O rly ? "

And so Yumama found a way to repair the castle and it became a more prosper orphanage , Shori dissapeared in the search for new adventures and Kokujo , Malice , Jamira and the o rly owl went back to their town and continued living their normal lifes .

THE END

Note : The search for Dorballom series is finished I won't be doing any other fanfic for it . Don't forget to review this ^^


End file.
